


Nasa Mga Tala

by RosemaryTumbleweed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Binukot Rituals, F/M, Filipina OC, Filipino culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryTumbleweed/pseuds/RosemaryTumbleweed
Summary: Corporal Levi always had his scrutinizing eye on her. Whether it was out of suspicion, or something else, he didn't know. He just can't seem to keep her out of his peripheral.Commander Erwin was always aware of how she stood out amongst the rest if his soldiers. His Lieutenant Leona, epitomizing dark beauty...Leona possessed the exotic allure of her chocolate eyes, tan complexion, and jet black locks.Yet with her dark coloring, comes a dark secret. As Leona struggles to turn away from her haunting past, it won't let her go. It was written in the stars after all-- nasa mga tala.





	1. Nakatadhana

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm an English-Filipina writer currently based in the Philippines. And I absolutely mourn the lack of Filipina OC's in the snk fanfiction world. I've been playing with this idea for quite a while now, and I've only now had the courage to actually write it. That said, I'd like to give a wink to all the Filipino snk fans out there, and hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1: Nakatadhana

 

" There she is! Ang munting princesesa ni Lolo!" The elderly man in his formal attire of a delicate Pine-spun, long sleeved, shirt,--his Barong-- gave me the widest grin. His kindly face wrinkled around the eyes, as his smile seemed to transform him into a younger man.

My Lolo; my grandfather.

Lolo handed me his hand, which I took. I then brought it to my forehead; a gesture which shows of an elder's blessing and a child's respect. He then enveloped me in a warm embrace, which tightened along with his lighthearted chuckle. He smelled like tobacco and books. " Lolo, you're back! Can we please please go ride our horses now?"

"Isabella! That isn't how a lady greets her elders!", came the sharp tongue of my grandmother. I quickly removed myself from my grandfather's embrace, and took upon a demure disposition. " Sorry, Lola. It won't happen again." Once my grandmother was satisfied with my neatly folded hands, and upright posture, she then went to chastise my Lolo. "You Joaquin, shouldn't even be tolerating her childish behavior. And enough with that rubbish horseback riding of yours! No lady should even care about a man's sport." Lolo sighed, and his face once again showed traces of old age. "Imelda, katorse pa lamang ang bata-- she's only 14. Let her have her fun." My Grandmother rolled her eyes and replied, "Exactly. Fourteen! The girl shouldn't even be allowed out of her chambers now. Remember! We were lenient with her mother, and look what that made of her! Wasting herself away for that godforsaken soldier."

My ears perked up at the mention of my mother. No one ever really talks about her. Especially not Lolo. The only times I ever catch wind of her, was whenever my Grandmother would sigh disapprovingly, and wish I wasn't anything like my mother.

In fact, I don't even know my mother's name. While I'm not even sure if I have a father.

"Imelda, pakiusap, let's not speak about this infront of her.", Lolo pleaded. My Grandmother, the very image of a Filipina lady, whipped out her fan, and with a flick of her wrist, opened the fan like a peacock's feathers, and started fanning herself. A bare sign of her exasperation. "Diyos ko, Joaquin! Given her unique and honorable position, she won't have the freedom or choice to be anything but what is fated for her." Her eyes dart to me, then to my Grandfather. "So she might as well know."

 

 

And I so wish I hadn't. There were a number of things I was priviledged with as a child. Yet the one thing that truly matters-- my freedom, my right to live-- was not something I was priviledged with. Nakatadhana sa mga tala.  
Soon, I understood why my mother had to do what she did.


	2. Magtimpi't Magtsaa ka Muna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We get some domestic Survey Corps life!
> 
> Sorry for the lack of the Snk AU-ness last chapter. I wanted to test the waters on how you guys will respond to the Filipino-ness of this fic. I promise this time, there'll be less Filipino speaking.

Chapter 2: Magtimpi't Magtsaa ka Muna

  

Leona was never a stickler for rules. She's a girl who likes her loopholes and escape routes. Really, it's a wonder she was even able to pass Military Training in the first place. Much less the Survey Corp's rigid training. 

But here she is. Running for what her sorry life is worth, away from an enraged Corporal Levi. The Corporal Levi who has took it upon himself to hunt Leona down at all costs.

Appearances be damned. That girl was never going to learn her lesson with a punishment of extra chores and stable duty. Not even if those lasted for a whole year. No. He's going to catch her, and he's going to end her.

Leona's whizzing, ebony-haired streak meanwhile, found the whole thing... well she found the whole thing hilarious! Except of course, for the part wherein she may never see the light of day again. But truly, there is no other refreshing, heck, uplifting pastime, than to piss the ever living shit out of your superior. And Humanity's Strongest, no less! 

If she wasn't so out of breath, she'd be laughing by now.

As for the Corporal, to get even the slightest reaction from him at all was already a cause for alarm. But for this rebellious Lieutenant to even get a rise out of him, for him to be at his wit's end, was of momentous occassion indeed.

As the two speed ahead on their goose chase, they run past a bespectacled woman with curious eyes, and a jaunty ponytail. "Our two lovebirds are at it again!", she enthused. "If you care for your wellbeing at all, Hanji, you won't let them heear you say that.", replied a tall, shaggy haired, moustached man. 

"Oh don't be so glum, Mike! I'm just glad that shorty's finally found his match~", Hanji broke into riotous laughter. "HAHA! Did you see the look on his face? Mad as a Hatter! HAHAHA!" Mike sniffed and muttered a quiet, " Speak for yourself." 

He looked on at the running figures of Corporal Levi and his Lieutenent Leona. Mike smirked. "All this talk of dishing out proper punishment, and yet after a thousand and one defiances, you're still not demoting her out if the Special Ops, Levi." With this thought, Mike realized that... "The Corporal must be going soft. At least, for Lieutenant Leona."

Indeed, being from the Special Ops, there is no surprise as to how fast Leona can run. She may very well almost outrun Corporal Levi. Almost.  
In no time, her superior grabbed a hold of her delinquent self. Manhandling her, and effectively suppressing her kicking and shoving. 

"This is an order, Lieutenant.", Corporal Levi growled menacingly. "Yield, or have the living daylights beaten out if your insubordinate ass."

The Corporal isn't a very diplomatic man.

Leona huffed, realizing that her insubordinate ass wouldn't stand a chance against Humanity's Strongest. She stopped struggling and mumbled, " Yes, Sir."

"Good.", Corporal Levi grunted. He roughly pulled Leona closer. "Care to explain then, Lieutenant, why you not only have failed to do any of your assignments, but you've also managed to flood the whole first floor of the goddamn castle." 

Leona gulped. There was no denying it. Lance Corporal Levi was an intimidating man. The ebony-haired troublemaker tried to stutter out a reply, when she was cut off. "I do hope you realize, Lieutenant Leona, the severe lack of resources the Survey Corps has as it is. And we definitely don't need you and your genius stunts to worsen the situation and have to clean uo your expensive mistakes." 

The Corporal's disposition steadily grew from thoroughly pissed off to dark and dangerous. Leona, who had both arms held together firmly by Corporal Levi behind her with one hand, as his other hand was firmly placed between her throat and jaw. He held her head up, as Leona figured that she might as well lighten up the mood now. You know, by joking about it.

"It's a good thing you sure do like to clean, Corporal!" Then came a shaky laugh. Needless to say, Leona's joke didn't exactly strike her superior as funny. And has very well sealed her fate, and dug her grave.

 

Leona trudged up to the kitchens a little after dinner-- which she didn't get to have-- and decided that a warm cup of tea would help soothe the ache in her muscles. After a hundred laps around the training field, she felt that few more minutes awake would be worth the cup. 

"Punyetang Levi yun eh."

"What did you say." 

Lo and behold. The very devil himself. And here was Leona thinking she'd finally be left in peace. Apparently not tonight. "Sir!" She was probably supposed to salute, but her muscles ached too much for her to even care. "Nothing, sir. Just talking to myself." Levi arched an eyebrow. "Better get yourself checked, Lieutenant. Now that you're talking shit to yourself." 

It must have been the effect of her sore muscles, and the aftermath of an extreme punishment. But for a brief moment, the slant of moonlight coming in from a nearby window illuminated the side of Levi's face. And although the man had on his ever present frown, for that brief moment, Leona held her breath, and thought about how ephemereally handsome Corporal Levi was in the moonlight.

But only for that brief moment. Gone as soon as it came.

The Corporal then proceeded to walk past Leona to make himself a cup of tea. He opened cupboards, got out teacups, and set water to boil. Like Levi, Leona brought her own pack of tea leaves. Leona watched as Levi fixed himself a mixture for Black tea. Something she never came around to ever liking. Levi glanced to Leona and took in her disgusted face. "I take it you don't drink Black Tea." 

"I abhore it. Besides, I brought jasmine leaves for myself. Much better at relaxing sore muscles caused by cruel Corporals." She went ahead and fixed her own cup. 

"Tch. Well you better assess yourself first before making comments like that." He poured himself some boiled water into his cup, holding it the odd way he usually does. Levi was about to leave Leona when he stopped and said. "Try not to cause such a ruckus next time you try to do the laundry so that I won't have to punish you so hard, brat. For now, I'll tell Hanji to reopen the hot water for your sore muscles." 

The Corporal began to walk again then, "Good night Leona, we have paperwork first thing tomorrow." Finally, Corporal Levi decided to really retire for the night. Although Leona is sure he'll be lying awake for an hour or two more. After all, it's only just midnight. 

Leona in turn poured herself her own jasmine tea, and relished the warmth it gave her, as she wondered what compelled Corporal Levi to call her by her first name now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punyetang Levi yun eh- That fucking Levi

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that ya'll won't exactly understand the Filipino here sooo  
> Ang munting prinsesa ni lolo - Lolo's little princess.
> 
> Imelda, katorse pa lamang ang bata- Imelda, the child us just 14.
> 
> Imelda, pakiusap- Imelda, please. / Imelda, I beg of you. 
> 
> Diyos ko, Joaquin!- My god, Joaquin!
> 
> Nakatadhana sa mga tala- destined in the stars


End file.
